


therapy

by jadeug



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Jaime talks a lot, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, body issues, kind of, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeug/pseuds/jadeug
Summary: Brienne is quite self-conscious about her body. Jaime is eager to show her she shouldn't be
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	therapy

**Author's Note:**

> sorry english is not my first language and all mistakes are mine  
> there is no plot, it just was in my head so i wrote it  
> it's my first fic actually

“Are you cold?” Jaime suddenly asked after they... after.

“No,” she whispered barely audible, looked frightened. Then firmer, “No.” But her voice was husky after their- “Why are you asking?”

For a moment he examined her face, his eyes expressed concern and uncertainty. “You always... you always cover yourself, or clothe yourself. And hide from me.”

She looked away.

“Brienne? Is everything okay?” he hesitated. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

“No, Jaime, you didn't,” she shook her head sharply.

“Then what's wrong? You can tell me. You would tell me if I do something wrong, wouldn't you? You can tell me everything.”

She closed her beautiful eyes and took a deep breath. "I-"

When she didn't continue, Jaime asked again, "Brie?"

She eyed him helplessly. “Jaime, I... You know,” she swallowed, “you know what I look like.”

He restrained himself to roll his eyes. Again.

“Jaime,” she whispered noticing his annoyance.

They just stared at each other. Then Jaime held out his hand to her, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

Then he raised his eyebrows waiting her to take his hand. She hesitated but took it eventually. He softly pulled her out of bed.

“Leave the blanket,” her shoulders tensed but she did as he asked.

He led her to the mirror, stopped right in front of it and stood behind her back.

“Look,” he said.

She rolled her eyes, but then slowly viewed herself from head to toe. Then she stared into his eyes in the mirror. His chest pressed to her back; hands caressed her belly. They were both naked.

“I want you to see yourself the way I see you. How wonderful you are,” he whispered into her ear. “I like that you are taller. I like that I have to stand on tiptoes to kiss you. To look at you up as if you are a goddess. You are goddess. Warrior itself. No, you are Maid itself. No, you are both.”

“Jaime,” she said but giggled.

He smiled. “You are perfect combination.” Wet kiss on her neck. “My shy Maid. My brave Warrior.”

She blushed.

“Your blush is adorable,” he purred in her ear. “You blush so easily. I always wonder what I can do to make you flush.” He clasped her chin gently to turn her head and kiss her lips.

“You think your shoulders too broad. But... so much skin,” he whispered. “So much skin for me to kiss. Only for me.”

He pressed his lips to her shoulder.

“So soft. So milky. Your skin seems to shine.”

Their eyes met in the mirror. Jaime nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

“I love your freckles. Love them so much. I want to kiss every one.”

He run his tongue up her neck then grabbed her earlobe.

“Your face…”

“Jaime…”

“Hush,” he kissed her cheek and then her cheekbone. “You listen to me.” She went limp in his arms. “Lips are so plump.” He run his thumb over them. “So kissable.”

“My nose…”

“Has his own story,” he stroked the bridge of her nose where it was broken twice.

“My teeth…” she continued stubbornly.

“Brienne, you have the sweetest smile,” he interrupted. “It lights up your face. And it’s the only thing I want to look at. And your eyes are the most beautiful eyes in the world.” _I hope our children would have your eyes,_ he did not add not to scare her.

She was confusedly looking at herself in the mirror.

“You think you are too broad, too big, too flat. But I like everything about you. You are strong. I like your muscles, your abs, your thighs. Gods your thighs! And your long, long legs.”

His arms still wrapped around her waist. His chest still pressed to her back.

“I love when they are around my waist. I love when you squeeze me with them.” He hardly whispered. “I love you Brienne. I love you so much. I wouldn’t change anything about your look.”

Breathing heavily, she turned around in his hands, her eyes were bright and slight watery. For a moment Brienne was looking into his eyes then leaned forward sharply and kissed him, her shy but determined tongue touched his.

“You are the best, you know it?” she said when they stopped kissing.

He smiled looking at her with tenderness. “So you are. We are perfect for each other. Now I think we should return to our bed. And maybe I should show you again how exactly I love everything about you. And maybe I should pay more attention to some parts of your body,” when he said it, his left hand went down between her legs.

She hid her red face into his neck, but he felt her smile.

“Thank you.” They kissed again. “I love you.”

His smile was the sweetest, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i know Brienne can't change her mind and love herself so quick  
> i just want something sweet  
> maybe too sweet  
> don't take it too serious please
> 
> btw i don't know if it is modern au or book canon or something else  
> first it was going to be college au but I’m unlikely to make anything more of this
> 
> i hope you like it


End file.
